Diablo (Watcher Datafile)
DIABLO Esteban Corazón de Ablo secret Esteban Corazón de Ablo was born the son of a nobleman in Spain during late 9th century. A curious, inventive and insatiable young lad, Esteban was fascinated when researching the ancient science of alchemy. When his father died, Esteban managed his state to get funds and travel through Europe looking for documents and artifacts about alchemy, and for potions and herbs he intended to use to perform experiments. In ten years, De Ablo became the greatest living authority in alchemy in the world, having discovered, re-discovered or invented countless potions with strange properties. Arrogant and cunning, De Ablo began to use his knowledge for personal profit. Eventually, he became too powerful and the Order of Deacons banished him from Spain. Apparently, De Ablo sold his own soul to the demon Mephisto in exchange for the secret of eternal life. De Ablo thus eventually discovered an elixir that could hamper aging. He drank it and slowly became mad. Calling himself Diablo (a clear perturbation of his surname, and also a Spanish word meaning "devil"), he began a reign of terror. The peasants eventually rebelled, took him by surprise and buried him at a massive crypt. Fortunately, he could access his longevity serum from the crypt. De Ablo was buried until the 1950s, when he was freed because of the actions of superhero team First Line and Doctor Strange, but he was returned to the crypt soon afterwards. Later, De Ablo managed to mesmerize another superhero, The Thing of the Fantastic Four, and forced him to open the crypt. De Ablo explained to the Thing that he had been trapped and needed a very strong person to free him. He also rewarded the Thing by partially returning him to his human form. He offered the Thing a permanent return to it, in exchange for his help during one year. The Thing agreed, even as the rest of Fantastic Four objected. Mister Fantastic stole a sample of the serum De Ablo had used on the Thing and discovered that De Ablo's potions were dangerous and temporary. Meanwhile, De Ablo performed "miracles" all over the world with his potions, and secretly amassed an army. Then, the Thing unexpectedly returned to his rocky form, breaking De Ablo's control over him. The effects of his other potions over the world also vanish. The Fantastic Four, including the Thing, confronted and defeated De Ablo. De Ablo was famous as a patient villain who does not want to conquer a world too advanced for his time. He commonly acts ons his own or using alchemy servants such as the Primary Elementals, five creatures he himself created (Water, Air, Earth, Fire and the Trans-Mutant). He does not trust in human allies, and became obsessed with the destruction of the Fantastic Four. Diablo always carries an arsenal of alchemy potions and pills he discovered or invented, in the hidden pockets of his suit. Although the range of his power is wide, all of the feats are temporary unless Diablo provides a second dose. The only exceptions are the elixir he used on Dragon Man and his longevity serum. Diablo can affect his own body by changing his appearance to look like a different person, or by becoming a nerveless protoplasm blob, which protects him from certain forms of damage. Diablo can control other people with gas pills, including nervous gas or hypnotic gas, or even a pill to resist death through cell regeneration. Some potions knock down people by reducing their body temperatures, and of course he has pills to increase the susceptibility of people to his hypnotic orders. He can also perform temporal molecular transmutation (stones to feathers), modeling surface features and cause explosions equivalent to 56 pounds of TNT. He can create objects from nothing or transform an object from one state to another (water to ice, for instance) He can also animate inanimate matter and control items and beings formed from alchemy elements (earth, air, water and fire). Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Diabolic Alchemist, Centuries of Experience and Research, Megalomaniac Power Sets MASTER OF ALCHEMY Adept Sorcery D8, Growth D8, Mind Control D6, Shrinking D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Shapeshifting D6, Transmutation D10 SFX: Alchemical Potions. Add a D6 and step up your effect die when using a Master of Alchemy power to create assets or complications. SFX: Always Prepared. Spend a doom die to step up a Mystic or Science Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Elixir of Longevity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease, fatigue or toxins. SFX: Hypnotic Gas. Create a Hypno-Gas complication on a target (including a mob) using an effect die or D6 from the doom pool. You may step up Mind Control against that target or mob to D10 until the complication is eliminated. SFX: Protoplasmic Form. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma, unless caused by mystic- or cosmic energy-based effects. Limit: Bound Soul. Diablo’s Soul counts as a D10 mystic resource belonging to Mephisto. When traded or summoned, add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: Limited Duration. Activate an opportunity to step back or remove an alchemy-based complication created by Diablo. Limit: Megalomania. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock Diablo. Limit: Out of Elixir. Shutdown a Master of Alchemy power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. ALCHEMICAL HOMUNCULI Elemental Blast D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Horde 4D6 SFX: Attack in Waves. Using either Elemental Blast or Enhanced Strength against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Elemental Constructs. Defeat Horde dice (with D8 stress) to reduce Horde, Each Horde die may be treated as a separate target for Area Attack SFX. Limit: Mindless Creations. Consider Alchemical Homunculi to be mutually exclusive to other power sets, in that Diablo never gives aid against his creation’s targets nor accepts aid against his own. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Science Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spanish Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Primary Elementals Category:Council of Doom Category:Legion Accursed